


Somewhere in Chapter 10

by gaylie



Series: bwtslots [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short part I cut out of Chapter 10 of "Back when they were still on the surface"<br/>I originally wanted to include it somewhere else but I don't think I'm going to after all. Maybe I'll adapt the idea somehow somewhere, we'll see! Anyways, I felt bad just throwing it away so I'll just post it extra!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in Chapter 10

When Sans finally arrived in the bar he looked around a little, spotting Grillby sitting at the bar, but not Mad Ghost or Asgore. Walking up to him, Sans said a quick 'yo' and sat down on a bar chair next to the fire monster.

“so, where's the others?” he asked a little surprised. The only time they hadn't all been hanging out together was the one time Mad got kicked out of the bar.

“Busy,” Grillby said, offering Sans a beer. He accepted it a little surprised although didn't question it. “Asgore's looking for a job. No idea what Mad's up to but he didn't reply. Probably asleep.”

“heh, i see,” Sans chuckled, considering to say something about envying Mad, but if he was honest if he really wanted to he could as well be asleep right now.

“so's just the two of us, eh?”

“If that's fine with you.”  
“yes! yea s'cool,” Sans said, sounding a lot more excited than he wanted to and immediately silently scolding himself for that. “so, uh, how's it going?”

“Good.”

“cool.”

Well.

That was going well.

Sans had absolutely no idea what to talk about and Grillby clearly wasn't a man of many words. The only times Sans really talked with Grillby was either with the others or about the others. He had never actually been alone with Grillby before.

“uh, the, uhm, weather's really nice, don't you think?” Wow great fucking job Sans. Couldn't think of a more boring cliche topic?

“Yea it's nice,” Grillby said, sounding a little strained. Was he as uncomfortable as Sans was right now? This was probably a horrible idea.

Quickly Sans chucked down half of his beer, mainly to have a reason to avoid talking right now, but that, too, came to an end at some point. And the awkward silence went back to being awkward.

“It's your brother's birthday today,” Grillby began, “isn't it?”

“oh! yea it is,” Sans quickly spoke, thanking all gods in the universe for the conversation starter.

“You're planning anything?”  
“got him pie and cupcakes for breakfast. he's planning to invite some friends so, uh, i probably won't be bothering him too much,” he explained quickly, talking a little too fast than he was comfortable with but he couldn't really help it. “'ve borrowed him most of my gaming systems. i hope the kids'll have some fun, because i sure as hell will be missing my video games for today.”

He noticed Grillby giving a tiny laugh and Sans beamed at him. This was way better than the weird awkward silence and smalltalk.

“What about your father? Is he gonna be there?”

And suddenly Sans wished the awkward smalltalk back. He replied with a groan.

“no, fuck him,” he muttered blatantly. He didn't have much more to say about that either, honestly. He was pissed at his dad, clearly. He was pissed at him not being there at his sons most important day of the year. Sans didn't give a shit if Gaster would be there at his birthday, but Papyrus clearly did. It was just one day where he would have to be around, but of course exactly _that_ day he was busy.

Grillby could clearly sense Sans' discomfort with this subject and muttered a quick 'Sorry' before resuming back to the awkward silence.

“'s fine,” Sans muttered back, trying to bite back his pissed off tone, because it wasn't Grillby's fault his dad was an absolute piece of shit.

There was a long pause in which neither of the two talked, mainly because they couldn't find any words, but eventually, hesitantly, Grillby broke the silence once more.

“So you… ah, have video consoles? Several?” he asked, changing the subject to the best thing he could think of.  
“yea a couple,” Sans replied, mentally trying to count them, but gave up after four.

“That's impressive. I can't really afford one.”  
“no way?” Sans gasped at him, probably more surprised than he should be, but it had never really occurred to him that there were people that could survive without video games.

“Yea, neither does Asgore, I think,” Grillby explained as a small idea crawled into Sans' head.

“you guys should visit me sometime. uh, maybe not when pap's home, though.”

“Sure, sounds good,” the fire monster agreed, much to Sans' delight. He wasn't sure when he'd get the chance to invite them over, but at least he had a reason to now!


End file.
